FREAGRA
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Semakin misterius pribadi seseorang, maka semakin melambung pula namanya. Aku selalu menggunakan kata-kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun.


**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **FREAGRA"**

 **A fanfic by** _ **ParkAyoung**_

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Genderswitch**

 **Genre :** **School-life**

 **Length :** **Oneshoot**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi aku membicarakannya bersama beberapa teman sekelasku. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa aku sangat mudah terpancing hingga membuat pendirianku untuk _'i dont care'_ terlupakan begitu saja. Mungkin karena aku masih penasaran bahkan bertanya-tanya sisi mana yang membuat dia menarik. Dan dia, adalah Park Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan pertama –yang aku yakin akan muncul saat melihat sosok Chanyeol adalah : _Apa yang membuatnya menarik?_

Dia berpenampilan seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki di sekolahku. Dia selalu membawa ransel hitam yang menurutku tidak banyak buku sekolah yang ia bawa. Tatanan rambutnya juga tidak terlihat istimewa. Selain ia selalu menggunakan warna _soft-brown_ pada rambutnya, ia tidak pernah membiarkan rambutnya lebih panjang hingga menutupi telinganya. Ia selalu terlihat rapi dengan caranya sendiri. Dan hal itu selalu mengundang iri anak laki-laki lain yang menganggap Chanyeol saingan terberat, juga anak-anak perempuan di sekolah yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri karena menganggap Chanyeol sangat sempurna.

Aku tidak menemukan hal menarik yang spesifik dari dirinya. Tapi aku menyadari satu hal –setelah beberapa waktu aku melakukan pengamatan– bahwa jika berada di dekatnya maka akan sulit untuk menolak memperhatikannya.

Pertanyaan kedua : _apa dia seorang playboy?_

Sepengetahuanku selama aku 2 tahun berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya, aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol kencan dengan gadis manapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar mendekati lawan jenis saja Chanyeol sepertinya tidak pernah melakukannya. _Eits_ , bukan berarti dia memiliki 'kelainan'. Yang aku dengar dari beberapa teman sekelas yang lebih dulu mengenal Chanyeol, dia masih belum bisa melupakan kekasih pertamanya. Klasik, memang. Karena banyak yang mengatakan kekasih pertama selalu membekas sampai kapanpun. Dan sebenarnya sangat mustahil untuk seorang Chanyeol yang dieluhkan hingga membuat namanya populer, sama sekali tidak ingin memanfaatkan popularitasnya untuk menjadikan dirinya _casanova_ masa kini. Ya, aku rasa dia memiliki nilai _plus_ karena bersikap seperti itu.

Masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang selalu mengganggu kehidupanku tentang Chanyeol. Tapi aku masih menggantungnya dengan rapi diatas kepalaku. Dan juga aku tidak terlalu tertarik mencari jawabannya.

.

 _Semakin misterius pribadi seseorang, maka semakin melambung pula namanya._ Aku selalu menggunakan kata-kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan Chanyeol.

Bukan hanya pesona Chanyeol yang sering di bicarakan oleh beberapa teman, termasuk aku. Ada seorang teman di kelasku yang belakangan ini menunjukkan sikap 'aneh' pada Chanyeol. Dia selalu berbicara seperti seseorang yang terlihat manis, lucu, dan lembut. Dan kalian tau, bahkan dia juga perlahan-lahan merubah penampilannya. Aku sendiri tidak berpikir terlalu mendalam tentang perubahannya –Jung Ji Hye. Tapi teman-temanku menyimpulkan bahwa perubahan itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol..

Diam-diam aku mengamati semua yang di katakan teman-temanku tentang Ji Hye dan Chanyeol. Entah takdir macam apa yang membuat mereka kini semakin dekat. Selain karena mereka berdua adalah murid yang kecerdasannya cukup di perhitungkan, keduanya juga terlibat aktif di beberapa kegiatan sekolah. Dan aku sangat yakin, hal itu membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

Aku pernah terlibat pada perasaan kurang nyaman dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Ji Hye. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya berharap mereka tidak muncul di depan kedua bola mataku saat mereka duduk dengan jarak yang dekat untuk sekedar mengobrol. Chanyeol tidak pernah menunjukkan hal berlebihan pada Ji Hye. Dia bersikap biasa saja seperti perlakuannya padaku juga teman-teman yang lain. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah Ji Hye yang sepertinya selalu mengekor kemanapun Chanyeol berada. Meski tidak secara fisik dia menempel pada Chanyeol, beberapa kali aku sempat melihat dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" Saat itu Chanyeol duduk di bangku depanku. Demi apapun juga, ini adalah pertama kali aku melihatnya dari dekat.

"Ya. Tapi tidak tau benar atau salah." Ku serahkan buku catatanku padanya. Setelah itu aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara kedua tangan yang ku lipat di atas meja. Kalian percaya, aku sedang mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan sikap berlebihan di hadapan Chanyeol. Padahal sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang meloncat tidak karuan pada diriku.

"Nomor 3 ini, apa kau paham bagaimana menyelesaikannya?"

"Em? Entahlah. Aku tidak tau. Aku hanya menyalin milik Sehun."

Satu hal yang sangat aku pertanyakan hingga saat ini adalah, mengapa aku memiliki kecerdasan yang biasa-biasa saja? Aku tidak sepintar Chanyeol maupun Ji Hye. Tapi aku yakin, jika aku belajar mungkin aku bisa mengungguli mereka. Tapi aku masih terlalu malas melakukannya. Entahlah, aku hanya akan belajar jika mendekati ujian atau saat aku berada dalam suasana hati yang baik.

"Aku pinjam ya?"

"Tapi-"

Chanyeol sudah pergi dengan buku catatanku. Sebenarnya ada perasaan senang saat ia membawanya. Dari sekian banyak catatan yang jauh lebih lengkap bahkan lebih rapi, catatanku menjadi yang paling beruntung. Diam-diam aku tersenyum simpul dengan kejadian kecil seperti itu.

.

Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan suatu kehidupan yang lebih jika aku bisa hidup dengan apa adanya dan biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka _overacting_ pada sesuatu yang aku suka atau pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Karena aku tau, ada mulut-mulut liar yang siap mencibir jika ada sesuatu yang terlihat tidak biasa.

Suatu hari, aku masih merasa mengantuk setelah semalam mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris yang belum ku kerjakan sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. Saat itu aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan kelas hingga ada suatu insiden yang membuat kantukku hilang.

Aku melihat Ji Hye menangis dengan teman dekatnya. Awalnya aku tidak perduli hingga aku mendengar nama Chanyeol dan beberapa nama teman sekelas keluar dari mulut Ji Hye. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat 'menguping'. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya sangat jelas karena tempatku dan tempat Ji Hye hanya berjarak 2 bangku saja.

Intinya, Ji Hye sedang merasa tertekan karena ada beberapa teman yang mengatakan tidak suka dengan kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan Ji Hye juga bercerita beberapa diantara mereka sudah mengibarkan bendera kebencian pada Ji Hye. Begitulah yang aku tangkap dari cerita yang 'tak sengaja' ku dengar.

Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan melihat Ji Hye. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang merugikan orang lain. Dia hanya menuruti nalurinya sebagai seorang wanita yang menyukai lawan jenis. Sah-sah saja dia menyukai Chanyeol atau siapapun selama dia tidak merebut kekasih orang lain.

Beberapa hari setelah itu aku melihat adanya jarak diantara Ji Hye dan Chanyeol. Ji Hye tidak lagi menjadi 'ekor' Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, aku rasa tidak ada yang berubah. Dia tetaplah Chanyeol. Sekalipun tidak ada Ji Hye yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya, ia tetap Chanyeol yang populer.

"Emmm.. catatanmu hilang. Maaf, ya?"

Rasanya aku ingin terjun dari lantai 3 lalu menenggelamkan diri ke kolam renang. Bagaimana tidak, catatan matematika yang Chanyeol pinjam beberapa waktu lalu hilang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kembali.

"Park Chanyeol, kau ceroboh sekali! Astaga! Aku susah payah membuatnya terlihat rapi!" Kataku geram. Aku tidak memiliki kata-kata lagi selain mengumpat dalam hati dan terduduk lemas mendengar kabar tentang catatanku. Setelah itu aku masukkan kepalaku kedalam tas begitu saja saat Chanyeol minta maaf dan berjanji akan mencarinya kembali. Tapi aku terlanjur kehilangan beberapa persen semangat setelah mendengar catatanku yang hilang.

.

Esok harinya aku masih kesal dengan Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol sama seperti melihat buku catatanku yang bagian sampulnya bergambar Olaf. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak melihat atau bahkan duduk dekat Chanyeol. Karena kecerobohannya, semalam aku harus menulis ulang catatan itu dari buku Sehun. Meski aku yakin 100% yang aku tulis saat ini tidak bisa selengkap catatanku yang lama.

"Kau masih marah, ya?"

"Memangnya aku perlu membuat spanduk untuk menunjukkannya?" Sahutku kesal. "Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Catatanku itu tidak akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Aku sudah menyalin yang baru. Tapi tidak tau aku mengerti atau tidak dengan catatanku yang sekarang."

"Maa-"

"Hentikan, Park Chanyeol. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri, ya? Aku ingin tidur sebentar sebelum pelajaran matematika tiba. _Bye_."

Setelah itu aku memasang _headset_ dan memutar beberapa instrumen musik yang biasa ku dengarkan sebelum tidur. Samar juga aku mendengar Chanyeol yang masih memohon padaku walau sebenarnya ia tau akan sia-sia.

.

Sesempurnanya seseorang dimata orang lain, selalu ada cacat kecil yang memang merupakan bagian dari kodrat semua manusia. Begitu juga Chanyeol. Dia memang pandai, tampan, baik dan cukup populer. Baru saja aku mendapat kabar bahwa Chanyeol bukan orang yang tepat waktu juga sangat teledor. Untuk kecacatan yang kedua aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Masih melekat dengan jelas bagaimana catatanku itu kini menghilang tanpa jejak.

Tapi kecacatan itu tidak membuat pesonanya menghilang. Dia masih menjadi _romeo_ sekolah dengan sejuta aura miliknya yang mampu menarik siapa saja. Aku sendiri masih sedikit kesal dengan insiden catatan itu. Tapi ku coba untuk melupakan dan kembali menjalani hidupku seperti biasa.

Hingga suatu hari aku di kejutkan dengan sebuah kotak yang sudah bertandang manis diatas bangkuku. Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan siapa pelaku yang telah memberiku kotak misterius itu.

Sebelum membukanya, aku memastikan kembali apakah kotak bermotif salju itu berbahaya atau tidak. Selama aku bersekolah disini, baru kali ini ada kotak manis nan misterius yang pagi-pagi sudah bertandang manis diatas bangkuku.

Pada akhirnya aku membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak ku duga. Sebuah buku catatan dengan sampul _Winnie the Pooh_ muncul dengan sangat sederhana dari dalam kotak itu. Aku segera memeriksa isi buku itu. Dan ternyata deretan tulisan yang didominasi dengan angka dan beberapa simbol matematika nampak disana. Tulisannya sangat rapi. Lebih rapi dari tulisanku. Bahkan di beberapa halaman aku juga melihat ada sebuah langkah-langkah pengerjaan yang di tulis dengan pena merah. Sangat lengkap.

Aku mencoba melihat sekelilingku dan mencari siapa pelaku dari semua ini.

Sepucuk amplop berwarna hijau muda tiba-tiba terjatuh saat aku mengambil buku itu dari dalam kotak.

 _Hai_

 _Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Semoga ini bisa mengganti buku catatanmu yang lalu._

 _-_ _Chan_

 _Chan_ _?_

Jangan-jangan...

Untuk beberapa saat aku mematung dan tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Rasanya mustahil catatan itu darinya. Aku tidak pernah tau ternyata Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Aku melihat sosoknya yang sedang tertidur di meja. Tempat duduknya yang berada di baris paling belakang dekat jendela membuatku mudah menemukan sosoknya.

"Chanyeol!"

Dia tidak bereaksi.

"Park Chanyeol." Kali ini aku memukul kecil lengannya dengan buku yang ku bawa. Dia bergerak dan memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Aku melihat sebuah plester melekat di tangan kanannya. Sudah bisa di pastikan itu akibat dia menulis catatan yang hampir 1 buku penuh. Aku merasa kasihan juga rasa bersalah karena telah melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Maaf ya," ucapku. "Aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu. Tapi aku hanya sedikit kesal saja waktu itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Dia kini menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan menatapku yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Aku menambahkan beberapa rumus. Ku harap kau bisa belajar lebih giat lagi." Katanya.

Hening. Kami tidak saling bicara. Chanyeol masih terlihat mengantuk dan aku mungkin sekarang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus karena perlakuannya kali ini.

"Hari rabu jam 4 sore, di gedung bioskop dekat stasiun. Jangan menolak, ini permintaan maafku yang lain." Aku menerima sebuah tiket film yang Chanyeol sodorkan. Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menolak karena setelah itu dia kembali tertidur.

.

Aku tidak percaya jika saat ini aku sedang menunggu jarum jam menunjuk angka 4. Selama pelajaran aku sedikit mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol yang terlihat fokus meski rasa kantuknya sangat terlihat. Di jam pelajaran terakhir Chanyeol mohon izin untuk mengikuti pelatihan olimpiade. Sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas, dia melihatku dan jemarinya membentuk angka 4. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dengan aba-aba yang dia berikan.

Dan yang ku tunggu-pun tiba. Jam 4 kurang 20 menit aku sudah berdiri di depan bioskop. Aku sengaja datang lebih awal karena aku ingin mentraktirnya _pop corn_ juga _cola_.

5 menit sebelum film di mulai aku masih berdiri di depan bioskop dan masih menunggu kemunculan Chanyeol. Namun yang di tunggu belum juga muncul hingga akhirnya film sudah berjalan hampir 40 menit. Baiklah, kali ini kesabaranku sudah habis.

Aku berniat akan keluar dari lobi bioskop sesaat sesosok pria muncul dengan menenteng ransel sambil berlari. Sesampainya di hadapanku, dia, Park Chanyeol tidak langsung mengkonfirmasi kesalahannya tetapi masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang belum teratur.

"Mha..mha-aff.." ucapnya di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Aku terlalu kesal untuk membuka mulut karena sudah dibuat bosan menunggu disini. Kali ini aku telah membuktikan bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak pernah tepat waktu dengan janji yang dia buat sendiri. Menyebalkan, bukan?

"Ya! Ya!" Teriaknya saat aku mencoba pergi.

"Ya! Maaf.. aku tertidur setelah latihan tadi. Maaf.." kali ini kata-katanya sudah terdengar jelas.

Tapi kesal tetaplah kesal. Aku tidak peduli alasan apapun yang coba ia berikan karena aku benar-benar kesal dengannya. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu menunggu saat-saat seperti ini jika ternyata Chanyeol akan melupakannya. Menyebalkan!

"Ayo, kita masuk."

"Kau masuk sendiri saja! Aku mau pulang!" Aku memberikan pop corn dan cola yang ku genggam lalu melenggang pergi dari bioskop.

"Ya! Maafkan aku.."

Aku menutup telinga dan pergi begitu saja. Chanyeol mencoba mengejar lalu membujukku untuk memaafkannya.

Percaya atau tidak, beberapa hari belakangan semua pertanyaan yang selalu ku simpan tentang Chanyeol perlahan terjawab. Sekarang aku tau mengapa dia menjadi seperti itu. Karena Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah merubah diri untuk menjadi seperti ini dan itu. Dia selalu pada _style-_ nya dan pada hidupnya. Meski terkadang dia menyebalkan, tetapi dia sangat baik. Aku tidak perlu berlama-lama menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Karena Chanyeol selalu memiliki cara sendiri agar orang-orang bisa merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Termasuk aku.

Terlepas dari dirinya yang belum bisa melupakan kekasih pertamanya, aku rasa Chanyeol adalah pria baik-baik. Sudah sangat jelas, jangankan memainkan perasaan perempuan, mendekatinya saja Chanyeol tidak pernah. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat dirinya sangat populer dikalangan teman-teman perempuanku. Dan kalian tau, Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa sekarang dia sudah bisa meninggalkan bayang-bayang mantan kekasihnya. Dia sudah _move-on_ dan mencoba hidup dengan normal tanpa harus mengingat kisah masa lalunya.

 _He's not that misterious._

 _See,_ aku tidak perlu merubah diriku untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol. Kami bisa berjalan beriringan tanpa perlu merubah jati diri. Karena kalian percaya atau tidak, aku dan Chanyeol memiliki sebuah kesamaan. Kami sangat membenci orang yang mengubah diri hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain.

Selanjutnya aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku kepada Chanyeol. Yang jelas, aku merasa ada sebuah kenyamanan saat Chanyeol berada di sekitarku. Dan aku kembali bertanya-tanya tentang kenyamanan ini. _Can you tell me what is that?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **** **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
